


thank you for this life

by lazyfish



Series: SIiL-verse [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: Almost three years after the birth of their daughter, Bobbi and Hunter have a quiet moment together.
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse
Series: SIiL-verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505906
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31





	thank you for this life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentmmayy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/gifts).



“Hey, love.” Bobbi startled when Hunter’s voice came from behind her, and he chuckled softly as he kissed the shell of her ear.

“Need help with the dishes?”

“I’m fine,” she said, returning her focus to the sink of soapy water in front of her.

“Are you sure? Because you’ve been holding the plate for the last minute while you stared into space.”

Bobbi’s shoulders slumped, and she put the plate back into the basin with a sigh. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize for being tired,” Hunter said, kissing her temple. “You’re making a whole new human.”

“Yeah.” Bobbi sighed again, running her hand along the curve of her belly absently. “But I don’t remember it being this bad last time.”

“That’s because last time we didn’t have a toddler,” Hunter said fondly, gently maneuvering her backwards so he could take her place in front of the sink. “Davis really wasn’t kidding about the terrible twos.”

“At least those’ll be over soon.” Bobbi grabbed a stool from the bar and dragged it over to the sink, sitting down gratefully. Perry’s third birthday was in less than a week, which brought its own set of challenges, but Bobbi was praying the tantrums would decrease in the coming months.

“Idaho’s with her?” Bobbi double-checked. She doubted Hunter would leave Perry alone but she couldn’t help but wonder.

“They’re reading Goodnight Moon,” Hunter informed her. 

“Bless him.” Goodnight Moon was Perry’s latest obsession, but if Bobbi had to read it one more time she was going to scream. Idaho’s presence for the past week had been a boon in more ways than one. Hunter was obviously happy his best friend was finally making the move out to the Cape, and having an extra set of hands while preparing for the new baby and taking care of a two-year-old was never a bad thing.

Hunter hummed in agreement, continuing to wash the dishes with startling efficiency.

“We should probably figure out what we’re doing for her birthday,” Bobbi said.

“I figure we just bake a cake and bring it to Saturday dinner. We don’t need to make a big fuss over it.” Hunter finished the last of the dishes and set them on the drying rack. “Somehow, someone still hasn’t learned how to take a break.” He gave Bobbi a pointed look that made her cheeks heat. She’d been better about work-life balance than ever after Perry was born, but she still spent a _tad_ too much time at the bakery for Hunter’s tastes. He seemed to have accepted the inevitable, though, especially since she was better at letting him drag her home.

“If you’re making a cake, can I have the bowl when you’re done?” Bobbi asked, batting her eyelashes. The worst part about baking as a profession was that licking the bowl generally was frowned upon. Besides, it wasn’t nearly as much of a treat when you did it day in and day out. But if Hunter made something, just for them and their family…

“I think I’m supposed to say no.” Hunter ambled over to the stool and leaned down to kiss Bobbi’s forehead. “Wouldn’t want you getting salmonella.” He gave a pointed look to her stomach.

“Please?” she asked, sticking out her lower lip. Yes, technically she wasn’t supposed to have anything with raw eggs - but no one was ever _supposed_ to eat cookie dough or cake batter, and it still turned out fine.

“Aw, Bob, c’mon. You know it’s not fair to use the puppy dog pout on me when I’m trying to be a good husband.” Hunter ran his damp hand through his hair, obviously at war with himself.

“ _Pretty_ please? The baby really wants cake batter.” Coincidentally, the baby _had_ been moving quite a bit, which Bobbi had no qualms using as leverage if the situation demanded.

“That’s just downright manipulation,” Hunter huffed. “Fine,” he relented after a moment of staring at her pouting face. “But if you get salmonella and die you’re not allowed to come back as a ghost and haunt me.”

“Deal,” Bobbi said, pout morphing into a smile. “Come here.” She pulled Hunter down to her level so she could press a kiss to his mouth. 

“I love you,” she whispered.

“Hellbeast,” Hunter murmured in response, catching her lip between his teeth and tugging gently. 

“You wouldn’t have it any other way.” She stole one last kiss before easing herself off the stool. “We should go rescue Idaho.”

“Nah, let him have his fun. He’s still trying to prove he’s a better godparent than Iz.”

“Why did we ever let those two be alone in a room together?” Bobbi laughed. Izzy and Idaho got on like a house on fire, much to the chagrin of anyone who dared oppose them. 

“Because we needed to sleep. And work on this one,” Hunter teased, hand cradling Bobbi’s stomach. “Add godparents to the list of discussion topics,” he said absently. Preparing for a baby was much harder when they hardly got any alone time together; there were conversations they needed to have that were better uninterrupted, and precious few opportunities to have them. Godparents were important, though - not for the religious aspect, at least for them, but because Bobbi was terrified of her babies not having anyone to go to if something were to happen to her and Hunter. Life was too difficult to try to do it alone, as she and Hunter had learned the hard way.

“Iz said she wanted to take Perry on a birthday trip this weekend, so maybe then.” Bobbi covered Hunter’s hand with her own. 

“Thank you for this life,” Hunter said, so quiet she almost didn’t hear him. His thumb moved along her stomach in soft, rhythmic strokes.

Bobbi dropped her head against his shoulder. “Thank you for building it with me.” Every now and again she’d have to sit in awe of all the things she never thought she’d have. It had become less common as the years wore on, and with nearly four years of their new relationship under their belt, Bobbi could almost ignore they had been apart at all.

“I promise to always let you lick the bowl when you ask. Even if you’re pregnant.”

“And I promise never to haunt you if I die.”

She didn’t need to say she loved him, even if her heart was full to the point of bursting with it. He knew, and he loved her too.


End file.
